Ken-Chan
is a villain who appeared in the Ultraman Taro manga. He mind-controlled children to use against Taro and takeover the world. Subtitle: None Stats *Length: N/A (likely 20 m) *Weight: N/A *Origin: Space History Ultraman Taro (Manga) One day, two boys were fighting in Tokyo. While they engaged each other, a strange fetus-like humanoid attracted their attention. They were enthralled by the being who's name was supposedly Ken-Chan. The children soon told their friends about the being allowing Ken-Chan to also control them. This repeated several times until the being had most of Tokyo's children under his control. To test out his army, Ken-Chan sent them to attack the city, which they raided, beating various people to death and destroyed cars. Soon the army quickly took notice and attempted to stop the children only to fail as the soldiers refused to kill children. Even Ultraman Taro was unable to stop them, instead standing in their way as they continued to fire upon him with stolen weapons and tanks. However, eventually the attacks caused a crack in Taro's Ultra armor, allowing his inner light to shine through breaking Ken's control over the children, but also driving the evil creature made with its purity. Enraged, Ken grew to a quarter of Taro's sized and attacked him. Despite the latter being a bit faster and harder to hit compared to Taro's previous enemies, he was little more of an annoyance than anything. First Taro fired an Arrow Ray through the villain, but Ken-Chan kept coming. The little creature hopped on the Ultra Warrior's back, preparing to cut his throat only to get nearly killed again by a beam from Taro's forehead. Seemingly out of options, Ken-Chan made one last desperate attempt by lunging at the hero. The hero reacted fast, firing an Ultra Beam, destroying him, and finally ending his reign of terror. Trivia *Ken-Chan's plot of using children against the world is similar to Alien Chibu's from Ultra Seven albeit with different goals. Ken-Chan had a seemingly unfounded hatred of adults while Chibu just wanted to take over the world. *Ken's origins are somewhat ambigous. While one may assume him to be an alien, the fact that he was first found in a sewer, his lack of clothing, humanlike body, and commentary by others and his hatred towards adults, implies he is in fact simply a mutant human as opposed to an alien. Powers and Weapons *Mind Control: Ken-Chan can mind control other beings who approach him, manipulating every action they take. It clearly could not take control of Ultras or Ultra Hosts however. *Disintigration: Ken-Chan can disintigrate a child sized human with his mind. *Size Change: When enraged, Ken-Chan transformed into a giant. Next to Taro he was the relative size of a child but he was still bigger than a house. He later grew bigger to rival Taro in size. When he grew in size his countenance became more monstrous. *Strength: Despite the differences in stature, Ken-Chan was able to wrestle with Taro, and at one point attempted to rip off his horns. *Extraordinary Jumper: For a being of his size, Ken-Chan can jump to great heights and distances. *Endurance: Ken-Chan shows a great amount of endurance, not at all being discouraged and surviving three powerful attacks by Taro, the Arrow Ray, an Emerium Ray-like attack, and only being finished off by a conventional Ultra Beam. **Regeneration: When stabbed by the arrow ray, Ken-Chan's wound closed. Weakness Ken is weak to the light of an Ultra, that light that shines beneath their mask and Ultra Armor. Exposure to this light, even indirectly through his thralls, will cause him pain, while freeing his minions. Direct exposure will weaken him and cause him to tire faster, along with pain. Gallery Tarou4220090410172838671.jpg Tarou5320090410172854671.jpg Tarou5220090410172852671.jpg Tarou4520090410172842468.jpg Tarou4120090410172836218.jpg Category:Manga Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Mutant Humans Category:Ultra Kaiju